When pets eat out of traditional food bowls, many pets have the tendency of gulping or ingesting their food in large bites. This may cause a reaction known as Gastric Dilation Volvous (GDV) in which, when dry food is consumed too quickly, it expands in the pet's stomach and causes bloating. If GDV occurs and immediate veterinary treatment is not given, the pet may die from this reaction. In other situations, the pet may vomit or aspirate due to gulping, all leading to expensive veterinary bills to relieve the pet. This process can be stressful on the pets and the owners alike, and may repeat itself frequently. Thus, a device for slowing down the rate at which pets consume their food is necessary.
There is a need for an improved pet bowl that is designed to prevent a pet from gulping down their food too quickly, which can lead to abdominal bloating and/or GDV. The present invention discloses a pet bowl device that permits a pet owner to divide a pet's meal into easily consumable and distinct serving sizes. This device provides an innovative multi-cup design that separates the food into smaller portions, and prevents the pet from opening its mouth wide enough to consume large gulps of food at once. Stated differently, the device forces a pet to take smaller bites while eating, which in turn prevents abdominal bloating, vomiting, aspiration, and the corresponding expense of veterinary bills for emergency treatments. Using this invention promotes the overall health of pets. Anyone with pets would benefit from the safety this invention provides.